The Crush
by GeekySmutBadWolf
Summary: Sora has a Crush on a certain somebody (gay sexual content and bad language warning)


The Gummi Ship landed in Hollow Bastion, Kairi was taking her Mark of Mastery exam and Riku had stayed at the tower because well c'mon it's pretty obvious he's in love with her. Everybody thought Sora was too but Sora was secretly homosexual and fancied a certain sexy tall older long haired brunette who wore leather pants and a leather jacket. I'm talking of coarse about Leon, his dark sexy voice made Sora go weak at the knees. So it was him Sora had gone to see.

Sora was thinking about admitting his feelings but he wasn't even sure Leon liked guys and if he did would Sora really be his type. A sex god like Leon could have almost anybody he wanted, why would he want a skinny little kid like Sora? Sure Sora was adorable, but maybe Leon isn't into that. Sora was too scared of rejection and plus he'd probably die of embarrassment if Leon knew. He entered Merlin's House, only Yuffie and Aerith were there, he was sad Leon wasn't there but kind of relieved, maybe some girl time was just what he needed to get his mind off the whole situation.

"Hey Sora what's wrong? You look like you're dealing with something heavy, wanna talk about it?" Yuffie said cheerfully.

"Actually yeah I could use your advice, I have a secret but if I tell you you have to promise you'll be nice about it and try to help..." Sora replied nervously.

"Of coarse buddy!" Yuffie Said.

"We're here for you." Aerith agreed.

Sora hesitated then said,

"The thing is I have a really big crush and I really want to tell them how I feel but I'm scared... I'm scared that they'll reject me... and I've never had a real kiss before... and they're way out of my league..."

"Who is it sweetie?" Aerith asked.

"It's a guy..." Sora said.

"That's ok dude, we did sort of suspect you liked guys anyway, we love you no matter what." Yuffie said.

"Exactly, that's nothing to be ashamed of." said Aerith.

"It's Leon..." Sora said staring at the floor and the moment he did the bathroom door opened and Leon stepped out.

"Sora..." Leon's dark voice was sexier than ever, Sora gasped looking up at Leon. Sora's face went bright red, he just wanted the ground to swallow him.

"Sora I had no idea..." Leon started to say, but before he could finish the sentence Sora bolted out the door with tears running down his face, he wasn't even sure if he'd wanted to tell Leon and now he didn't even get to choose. He thought for sure Leon didn't feel the same way, he thought he had ruined things, he thought things would always be awkward between him and Leon from now on.

Sora reached the Bailey and sat with his back against the wall crying into his hands.

Leon saw Sora, he walked over to the boy silently and knelt down in front of him. Leon took Sora's hands, removed them from his face and used them to pin the boy against the wall. Sora's heart was racing, Leon's face got closer, Leon stared into Sora's beautiful blue eyes and Sora looked back into his. Leon's lips touched Sora's and he kissed him passionately. Once Sora started kissing back Leon released Sora's hand and wrapped his muscular arms round Sora's skinny teenage torso pulling him close and pressing their bodies together. Sora wrapped his legs around Leon's waist and his arms around Leon's neck and opened his mouth allowing Leon's big tongue to invade it.

Leon stopped and said,

"Was that good for a first kiss cutie?"

Sora blushed,

"Th- that was amazing..." He hugged the older man, "you're amazing!..."

Leon smiled (a very rare occurrence) and said,

"Come back to my place, it's not far from Merlin's house, its an apartment near the market place."

"Okay but does this mean we... I mean are you saying you wanna be..." Sora couldn't figure out how to put his words together.

"So fucking adorable.." Leon said, "are you asking me to be your boyfriend cutie?"

Sora nodded, his cheeks bright red.

"I can think of nothing better" Leon said kissing Sora another time. He then stood up holding his hand out for Sora, Sora took the hand and Leon pulled him to his feet then kept hold of his hand as he lead him to his apartment.

They reached the apartment and Sora sat on the bed kicking off his ridiculously big clown shoes. Leon locked the door then looked over at Sora with a devilish grin. He took off his jacket and his top revealing his gorgeous muscular torso, his perfect rock hard abs, a thin line of hair coming up from his pants to his belly button. Sora bit his lip taking off his hooded zip-up t-shirt and his vest, his torso was perfectly flat and smooth, no abs, no hair, just a skinny little child-like body, two cute nipples and a cute inny belly-button. Leon's eyes widened and he licked his lips,

"Boy you are so beautiful." He said, Sora blushed.

Leon walked over to the bed and kissed him, pushing him down onto his back and pulling his legs up around his waist. Leon ran a finger down Sora's torso until he reached Sora's crotch at which point he felt that Sora had the cutest little erection.

"Aww, am I making you excited baby?" Leon mused.

"Y-yes sir.." Sora replied breathlessly then place a soft hand on Leon's stubble covered chin. Leon grinned kissing Sora's hand, he leaned down and whispered in Sora's ear.

"You belong to me now."

Sora hugged him and said,

"That's all I ever wanted."

Leon hugged him back and said,

"Are you a virgin cutie?"

"Yeah," Sora replied, "maybe you should do something about that..."

Leon smiled standing up and unbuttoned his pants and dropped them leaving him completely naked, a long thick cock hung down between his legs, Sora couldn't take his eyes off it.

"You want this baby?" Leon teased.

"Yes please sir..." Sora begged.

"Then take your shorts off cutie and let me get a good look at that cute little butt." Leon demanded.

Sora whipped his shorts off revealing a little erection and two small soft round butt cheeks. Leon let out a low growl like a hungry wolf about to devour it's prey. He got on his knees at the edge of the bed and pulled Sora's butt to him and pushed Sora's knees back to his chest.

"That sure is one tight tasty looking hole boy, you want me to lick it baby?"

"Yes sir... Take what's yours..."

Leon growled again licking the tight teenage asshole tasting that lovely ass taste, he pushed his tongue inside the hole tongue fucking the boy. Sora moaned in pleasure, his voice cute and high pitched. Leon took his tongue out and put two of his fingers in Sora's mouth. Sora sucked and licked them happily.

"Mmmm.. Yeah that's it boy, lube em up nice and good." Leon ordered loving that Sora was behaving like the perfect obedient little slut he'd always dreamed of. He pulled his fingers out of Sora's mouth and rammed them up his asshole.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Sora screamed, "fuck that feels nice... M-Master..."

Leon chuckled,

"Yes good little slut boy, you know who your Master is!"

Leon fucked Sora's tight little boy hole fast and hard scissoring his two fingers stretching out the tight muscles of his anus. Sora was making so much noise, moaning so loudly, Leon loved it, it was his new favourite noise.

"L-Leon... I-I mean... Mmmmm... Master Leon... Aaaaah.. I want your massive cock inside me... Aaaaaaaah!"

"Well since you've been such a good little slut boy I shall give you what you desire."

Leon lined his cock up with Sora's tight entrance.

"It's gonna hurt baby just try to relax I'll try to be gentle"

Sora braced himself but nothing could have prepared him for the burst if pain and pleasure that overcame him when Leon shoved that big 10 inch meat shaft in his tight entrance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGHHH! OH FUCK!... Oh yeah! MMMMMMFF! FUCK ME! OH GOD! FUCK ME MASTER!"

Leon was extremely pleased with this response he started to slowly fuck the boy's hole. Sora grabbed his little pecker and started jerking himself while he got fucked. Leon leaned down and kissed Sora deeply and passionately with lots of tongue. Sora moaned into Leon's mouth as Leon fucked him harder and faster giving Sora intense pleasure.

"Oh fuck! M-Master I'm gonna... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sora reached orgasm cumming all over his and Leon's bellies.

"So fucking hot..." Leon said then he grabbed Sora's chin and forced him to look into his eyes, "you're going to clean that up with your tongue when we're done boy!"

"Y-yes Master, it would be my pleasure... Aaaaaaaaaahhhhrr!"

"Oh Sora, your the sexiest little boyfriend a man could wish for... I gonna cum..." Leon replied and pulled out of Sora and straddled Sora's chest and forced his cock downs Sora's throat.

"Get ready to eat my cum boy!" He commanded, "HNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!" His hot thick creamy tasty cum shot down Sora's throat and Sora fucking loved it!

Leon pulled his cock out of Sora's mouth and Sora gasped for air, Leon lay next to him and held him close.

"I love you Sora..."


End file.
